


mine

by Anonymous



Series: arson anon ( dteam + skephalo smut ) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking, arson anon, bottom!bad, top!skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: bad is skeppy's and skeppy is bad's and nobody else is allowed to get between them.but when bad goes on a date with quackity, skeppy takes the oppurtunity to remind him he's his.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: arson anon ( dteam + skephalo smut ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184060
Comments: 3
Kudos: 419
Collections: Anonymous





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> req: Everyone has been flirting or teasing Bottom!Bad, and it gets Top!Skeppy mad.
> 
> !! everything is consensual !!  
> lowercase is intentional

“damn bad, you got that CAKE.”

“what? where? if there’s cake anywhere i want it !! ”

skeppy grumbled as he heard his boyfriend and his new best-friend-of-the-minute laughing in the other room.

first it was vurb’s tweets, then spifey, and now hes going on a date with quackity? skeppy wasn’t jealous, by any means. it’s just… what’s his is his. 

and bad is his. which means nobody else should be flirting with him.

he narrowed his eyes as bad laughed again, a lighthearted tinkling laugh, skeppy’s favorite sound. well, other than how pretty he sounds begging and moaning underneath skeppy. 

he was broken out of his thoughts by a slam of the door. startled, skeppy looked up to see bad pop his head into his room, a lazy smile on his face.

“hey skeppy!” skeppy grumbled as bad sat down next to him as though nothing had happened.

“what’s wrong?” the demon cocked his head to one side, tail swishing nervously.

“what do you mean, ‘what’s wrong’” skeppy practically growled, leaping up from the chair. “you keep flirting with all of my friends, and i’m sick of it!”

to his surprise, bad burst out laughing. 

“pfft, you muffinhead, are you jealous~?”

“what the fuck, i’m not jealous, get that stupid idea out of your head.” skeppy turned around, ignoring bad’s shout of ‘language!’.

“strip and get on the bed.”

without a word, bad carefully tugged off his sweatshirt and pants, laying down on the bed with a soft ‘oomf!’. 

turning around, skeppy crossed the room in two strides and grabbed bad by the neck. 

“get on your knees.”

by now, bad was half-hard and submissively rubbing his face on the younger’s crotch.

“so needy,” skeppy laughed, “you want it?”

“pl-please,” bad whined, pawing at his pants. 

in one quick motion, skeppy tugged off his pants and underwear in one go, revealing his half hard cock. 

without hesitation, bad eagerly sucked and licked at his dick, making it fully erect in just a few seconds. groaning, skeppy took control and grabbed fistfuls of the older’s hair, fucking his face.

bad moaned as he felt his cock touch the back of his throat, almost gagging. the vibrations he sent up skeppy’s dick only spurred him to thrust harder, all but using bad. 

as he felt release building up, skeppy pulled out and pumped his cock with his hands, cumming all over bad’s face. 

the sight before him was beautiful, bad’s face painted with white streaks, on his knees, moaning and begging for more. 

“pl-please,” bad whimpered.

“please what?” skeppy chuckled, watching the older squirm as he resisted to touch himself. 

“can you touch me?” 

rubbing small patterns on bad’s inner thighs, skeppy smiled. “i am touching you, bad.”

“i, can you touch me.. down there,” bad flushed, hands twitching on his thighs, wondering if he should just do it himself and risk further punishment. 

“hmm,” skeppy hummed, “do you think you deserve to cum tonight?”

eyes widening, bad stammered, “y-yes! please skeppy??”

“i don’t think so,” bad’s face fell, “i think you deserve being my little cumslut. that’s all you are, just a hole for me to use.”

bad blushed furiously and nodded meekly. 

“y-yes skeppy! i’m your slut, for you to use as you want!” bad’s cock was painfully hard, searching for release. 

“get on all fours, ass in the air.” skeppy commanded, slapping his boyfriend’s ass as he got up to get in the position he wanted. 

bad trembled, feeling incredibly vulnerable as he buried his face in a pillow, ass exposed to skeppy, tail between his legs. 

“tail up,” skeppy went to move it before bad could do it himself, yanking it up to rest on bad’s back.

he leaned back for a few seconds to enjoy the sight before him, bad shaking ever so slightly, face and chest flush to the bed, grabbing at the sheets, ass on full display to skeppy. 

he grabbed bad’s cock and stroked it for a few seconds, before pulling away and delivering a playful slap to the older’s ass. he noted how bad’s cock jumped at the blow, smiling sadistically. he was going to have so much fun with that later, skeppy thought as he reached back to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer.

suddenly, bad felt a lubed finger at his hole, shoving inside with no warning. he tried to rock back into the finger, but was stopped with another quick slap to his ass. 

after a few seconds, bad felt the tip of something much larger than skeppy’s fingers at his entrance, threatening to push in. 

“w-wait! skeppy! please i need more prep-” his cry morphed into a moan as skeppy pushed deep inside him in one go.

the pain and pleasure combined made bad even more impossibly hard, moaning unabashedly at this point.

with another slap, skeppy thrusted into bad relentlessly, hitting his prostate dead on everytime. bad was a writhing, moaning mess beneath him, hands scrambling for purchase as his ass was breached and abused, cock twitching at the thuddy pain. 

“what a painslut, look at you, moaning and begging,” skeppy kneaded his ass roughly before shoving back inside of him. 

soon, he was near release again. reaching over, skeppy jerked bad off as he continued thrusting into him.

“cum for me, whore.” 

bad cried out as he came over skeppy’s hands, spilling onto the sheets below. skeppy came not long after him, pumping bad’s ass full of cum. 

pulling out, skeppy’s dick almost became hard again seeing the cum trickle out of bad’s ass, gaping hole dripping a small stream down his shaking thighs. scooping up a little bit, skeppy brought his finger to bad’s mouth, where bad obediently licked up skeppy’s cum.

reaching over to the bedside drawer again, skeppy pulled out a silver buttplug and dangled it before bad’s face.

“let’s keep this cum inside you,” he grinned.

bad whined as the plug was shoved inside his sensitive hole, stopping any of skeppy’s cum from escaping. 

smiling, skeppy got up to get a fresh washcloth to clean off bad’s face and thighs. 

cuddling beside bad, skeppy pressed his face into bad’s neck.

“you’re not allowed to flirt with anyone else, ok?” 

“mhm,” bad mumbled into the pillows, falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed~  
> feel free to drop more ideas or suggestions 
> 
> (im the anon who wrote 'punishment')


End file.
